Are We Really Friends?
by Akela Victoire
Summary: Chloé and Sabrina have a talk about their friendship after a rather eventful day for them both.


_**DO NOT READ IF YOU'VE NOT WATCHED EPISODE 17 OF THE FRENCH DUB AND DON'T WANT SPOILERS.**_

 _This story will be cross-posted on AO3 under the name TropicalSnow._

After watching the Antibug episode, this idea immediately hit me. The idea that Chloé _might_ just have _a little bit_ of humanity in her. At least, when it comes to Sabrina. _Everyone else_ is free game. Maybe she's a bit _too_ nice in this, but hey.

Plus she'd go back to her usual level of meanness in my mind, so this is likely just a temporary thing.

* * *

"Chloé... We need to talk." Sabrina reached out her hand to grab Chloé's as she rose out of the seat next to her, ready to go home for the day.

"Do... No. Not here, not now. Come with me." Chloé hauled Sabrina up and practically dragged her through the door, ignoring all the stares they were getting from their classmates.

 _"Damn that Hawk Moth person..."_ Chloé muttered darkly. _"How dare he turn_ _ **me**_ _into an Akuma!"_

Chloé pointedly ignored the stares and whispers they were getting as they made their way outside of the school and into a waiting limousine.

"Okay, now we can talk. The walls have ears, you know." the blonde girl folded her arms across her chest as the limo pulled off. "and they have eyes and video cameras too..." Chloé immediately thought of Alya and the Ladyblog.

"Oh. Oh yeah. Especially Alya and the Ladyblog..." Sabrina spoke quietly.

"See, Sabrina? Great minds think alike. No wonder we're best friends!" Chloé out a hand on the other girl's shoulder.

"But are we really?" Sabrina looked Chloé in the eye. " _Are_ we really friends?"

Chloé raised an eyebrow and Sabrina continued.

"I mean... _I actually got mad at you enough to target you as an Akuma!_ How could I... _How could I do that to my best friend?!_ " Sabrina looked horrified at the very thought. "I don't exactly remember what I did, but when I was _L'invisible_ , I just vaguely remember a need for revenge; anger pulsing through my veins... _directed at you!_ I must have had a one-track mind and it was to destroy you!" Sabrina wailed, covering her face with both hands.

"Apparently I've caused a lot of people to target me as Akumas, so there's nothing special about you in that case..." Chloé spoke nonchalantly. "Still... you were... _are_ my best friend," she corrected herself. "so I suppose I _could_ understand how that bothers you..."

"What about you? What really caused you to get possessed you think?!" Sabrina queried.

"I... I was mad at Ladybug for not letting me help her. I _knew_ where your Akuma item was. _I knew where it was and she didn't want to listen!_ " Chloé grew angry for a moment, but then forced herself to calm down.

" _Calm down, Chloé_ _Bourgeois_. _Remain_ _ **calm,**_ _remain_ _ **poised.**_ Getting upset like that was what got you possessed in the first place..." Chloé took a few deep breaths. _"It's what caused you to become Antibug..."_

"Then I saw her call me a liar about what I did during that last cosplay we did... and I was crying in frustration and... that's all I really remember until I found myself up on the roof, having just been freed of the Akuma..." she looked down. "I tried to _kill_ Ladybug and Chat Noir! I saw the videos of what I did even though I don't actually remember! _I had Chat Noir tied to his own baton and threatened to topple him over the top of a very tall building to go splat on the Parisian streets!_ " Chloé wailed.

"There, there, Chloé. It's over. We were possessed." Sabrina rubbed her hand on Chloé's back soothingly. "It's not our fault. We would have never done those things normally. It's Hawk Moth's fault!"

"I know. But... now I can appreciate what Ladybug does even more. Chat Noir too. They are a team, after all..." Chloé let a small smile form on her lips, as she had in school earlier, upon seeing the return of her... best friend.

"You _are_ my best friend Sabrina and I suppose I could treat you _just a little bit nicer._ " Chloe held apart her thumb and index finger to demonstrate. "Don't tell anyone though. I have a reputation to maintain." She resumed her haughty manner, but Sabrina wasn't fooled.

"Oh Chloé! _I'm so glad we're friends again!_ " Sabrina exclaimed, hugging the other girl tightly. "It really hurt a lot when we were fighting and you said you didn't want to be my friend anymore!"

"Hey, Sabrina... I need to be alive to be your friend. _You're crushing my lungs!_ " Chloé pried the other girl off her and fixed her hair quickly, as it had become tousled in said hug.

 _"Oops..."_ Sabrina looked sheepish. _"...sorry..."_

"But yes... we're still friends. We never stopped. We just had a little fight, is all." Chloé waved airily, as if to dismiss it all. "Like I said earlier though... I have a reputation to maintain. Don't ever tell anyone that I can be..." Chloé seemed to struggle to say the next word. _"...nice."_ she shuddered.

 _"I will hunt you down and peel you like a banana of you ever tell. Got it?!"_ Chloé snapped, looking vaguely as she had when she'd been Antibug.

"Got it!" Sabrina nodded cheerfully, just glad to know that she and Chloé were still the very best of friends, even with all they'd been through that day.

They'd even both had the experience of being Akumatised, so it was just another thing they had in common now! Even though it hadn't been pleasant...

Sabrina leaned back in the limo and relaxed.

She was happy with the way things were.


End file.
